


【我宇】校园

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】校园

小白最近接的新戏是去演高中生，我也去片场围观了几天，看他穿着蓝白运动服，和真实的高中生混在一起，并没有什么区别。

不过小白告诉我，一开始那些学生还说他不像高中生，让他很是郁闷。但是他入戏很快，没过几天和那些群演打成一片，高中生们都说他像高中生了。说这话时，他开心地摇头晃脑，冲我笑得灿烂，还真像一个考了满分的未成年，让我的心思荡漾了起来。

秋天的夜开始黑得早，下戏之后的他穿着运动服，怀里还抱着一摞书，走出教学楼，准备离开。借着朦胧的月光，我看见小白随着三三两两的同学，绕过子母鹿石雕，顺着别苑穿过，想沿着园里的小路走出校门。

当他经过圆形小花坛时，戴着帽子墨镜口罩全副武装的我一跃而出，右手捂住他因惊吓张开的嘴，左手横在他胸前将他的双手别住，紧接着就把他往花园角上的长廊尽头拖。

小白不住地挣扎，可他那小身板并没有多大的力气，就算挣扎也逃脱不了我的禁锢。来到长廊的尽头，我掏出一把匕首，贴在他的脸上。小白吓得浑身战栗停止了挣扎，双手一软，书也掉到了地上，他惊呆了，不知如何是好。

长廊的尽头是学校的的透视墙，正处于公交车站后，只不过由于墙上爬满了藤蔓植物，层层叠叠的叶子影影绰绰地婆娑着，将两个世界隔离了开来。车站上的广告灯箱将车站照的通明，等车人的谈话我们甚至都能听得清楚。然而墙内黑漆漆的，校园的路灯也探不到这里，那些人却不会看到我把他的双手背到身后绑住，让他坐在了我的大腿上。

我一只手揽着他的腰，另一只手伸进他的运动服里，隔着背心在他的胸前熟练地摩挲着，没几下，他的小茱萸就硬了起来，而且随着他呼吸的急促越来越硬。我用拇指和中指揉搓，食指则来回拨弄，弄得小白忍不住开始从紧闭的双唇中发出若有若无的呻吟。

看他有了感觉，我另一只手也从他的腰部移到胸前开辟起第二战场，两只手一起在他的乳头上肆虐着。然而墙外路人若有若无的目光仿佛在审视着我们，让他在被偷窥的暴露中更加的敏感，呻吟声也不由得加重，却要隐忍着，反而使我想更加狂暴地对待他。

校园内也有人从不远处走过，小白紧张地绷紧了身体，但他穿着校服，让人以为是这个学校的学生，也没有引起他们的注意，于是他松了一口气。我手上动作没有停，在我的把玩下，他整个身体开始无力地靠向我，我将嘴巴凑到他的耳畔，对着他的耳孔吹了吹气，轻咬着他的耳垂，然后又移向他的脖颈，轻吻着。

伴随着我的侵犯，小白扭动身子昂起脖子，张开红艳艳的湿润小嘴，“啊”地轻叫出声，“哥哥，你太折磨人了……”

我一楞，随即笑了，停下手中的动作，摘掉帽子墨镜和口罩。除去伪装，我轻声问：“小白，这样玩刺激不刺激？”

他在我怀里扭动着，声音沙哑：“一开始真的以为是坏人，但是你上手之后这种熟悉的感觉，除了你还有谁啊。”

我用嘴堵住他，肆意地吻着。本以为来点新花样，没想到这么快就被他识破了。

不过他最近的扮相太过清纯，总给人有一种想去暴力破坏的欲望，大概他自己也有这样的感觉，所以近日里来也是有意无意地挑逗我却不让我满足，今天我可是要变本加厉地讨要回来了。

我将舌头伸入他的口中，他也乖巧地将他软嫩的小舌主动送上。我们俩纠缠着，我的手没闲着地直接伸入他的运动裤中，隔着内裤抚摸着他的三角地带，在他两条白嫩的大腿交汇的地方，用手指在他的阴茎上来回摩擦，本来就有点潮湿的内裤很快便湿得一塌糊涂。他的身体继续扭动着，想发出欢愉的呻吟，无奈他美味的小嘴被我占据着，只能通过鼻息哼着。

慢慢地我将他那已经湿得不成样子的小内裤搓成绳，卡在屁股的凹缝中，然后拨弄着他的阴茎，让他的小肉芽一点一点地抬起头来。接着我把中指和食指并在一起，带着他的体液慢慢地进入他的菊穴，缓缓地转动，一点点地深入进去。

伴随着我的深入，他的呼吸也越来越急促，当我的两指完全进入时，我还用拇指撩拨着他鼠蹊处，使他浑身触电般颤抖着，阴茎花蜜溢然。我不断搅动着手指，撩拨着他的敏感点。他不自觉地分开了双腿，摆脱了我的亲吻。墙外车水马龙，他趁着公交车进站出站的时机，将自己控制不住的呻吟声隐没在纷乱嘈杂中。

这时我的肉棒已经硬得发疼了，我有些按捺不住，迅速把他的运动裤连同内裤一起扒了下来，运动服同背心也撩了起来，并将他的身子转过来面向我。他倚靠在长廊柱上，透过头顶藤蔓的缝隙，斑驳的月光洒下来，落在他的身上，照着他胸前两颗红樱桃煞是可爱，翘直了的阴茎正水淋淋的对着我，亮晶晶地，垂垂欲滴，张开双腿间的菊穴一张一翕，邀请我的进入。

美奂绝伦却又及其淫糜的画面配上他高中生般的稚嫩小脸，让我忍住了欲望，还想再撩拨他一下。于是我把他再次抱入怀内，让他下面的小嘴在我胀得发亮的肉棒顶端摩挲，似进非进。这下让他开始吃不消了，遂把上面的小嘴凑到我耳边，小声哀求：“哥哥……不要再磨了……快点干我好不好？别再折磨我了……” 

看他纯净的脸上写满了想要的欲望，我一个挺身就把肉棒整根没入它经常出入的甬道里。小白随即屁股一夹，“啊……”地一声，发出了无比满足的叹息。看他非常受用的表情，我忍不住豪情万丈，腰部连连发力，顶的他的粉臀一起一落地配合着我的进出。

小白胸前两颗俏丽的乳头，随着他肉体的不停摇摆在我眼前上下颤动，我忍不住用嘴轮流叼住吮吸着。这一动作让小白更是酥爽难当，上身后仰，头抵在柱子上，戏里梳地整整齐齐的刘海变得凌乱，一时间香汗淋漓，娇喘不已。

我的肉棒在他的肠道里冲刺着，甬道里面仿佛有无数细小的吸盘，裹着我的肉棒紧紧吸住不放，当我冲入最里面时，我的龟头也好像被一把小刷子撩骚着，酥美得我也忍不住直打哆嗦。

小白张口不断高喊低吟，但是还顾忌是在校园里，旁边就是人来人往的公交车站，拼命地压制自己。“嗯嗯……啊啊啊啊……哥哥……你好棒啊……我好舒服……到最深了……你要干死我了……你真会操……嗯嗯……” 

在他的淫声浪语中我愈战愈勇，每每进到深处，他的整个甬道就把我的肉棒紧紧绞住，随着我的拔出他的体液就顺着屁股流到我的腿上。我把他双手的束缚解开，他顺势抱住我，两条又白又嫩的修长双腿，盘在我的腰後，蹬得又直又硬，很明显已经濒临高潮了。

我加快速度，抽插了几十下之后抵住他的敏感点将自己的欲望释放，热浪拍打着他，让他的双腿颤抖着，嘴里呻吟着，屁股有节奏地伴着我的进攻上下挺动，夹在我俩之间的阴茎伴随着身体的摩擦也喷射出大股的精液，他一边射精一边断断续续地哼叫：“好爽啊……哥哥顶得我……要晕过去了……啊啊啊啊……”

他剧烈地抖动着身体，精液喷的身上到处都是，还有几滴甚至沾到了他的下巴上。他打了几个寒颤，等到快感褪去才全身无力地抱着我，大口大口喘着粗气。我把他脸上的白浊舔舐干净，轻轻对他说：“小白，过瘾不？今天给你的惊喜不错吧？”

“过瘾是过瘾啊！可是你个混蛋，一开始快吓死我了！”说着，他还轻轻地在我的胸口打了两下，就像是撒娇的小高中生。   
“喜欢吗？想想啊，在学校里，四周都是同学和老师，透视墙外面就是公交车站，你被偷袭，随时都有可能被看到，多刺激啊！”  
“确实……在这种地方和哥哥做，确实过瘾，再加上点被强暴的感觉，真是不一样！”他看了一下周围来往的同学和老师，微微笑了笑，舔了一下嘴唇，又夹了夹我那正要滑出的分身，主动在我的嘴唇上亲了一下，“不过，不能大声叫，怕哥哥不尽兴啊！”  
“小浪货，是我不尽兴还是你不尽兴？一会我们回去，你再大声的叫！”

就这样，我们两个互相挑逗着对方，休息了一会儿后，我把他的身体翻过去让他双手扶着长廊柱子，弯下上身，翘起屁股，两腿分开。我站在他的后面扶住他，把再次抬头的肉棒顶入他的嫩穴开始新一轮的进攻。

虽然有柱子的遮挡，但是面冲着墙，其实也是面冲着车站，即使刚才已经做过一次，可他依旧很紧张，生怕被人看到或是听见。我再一次伸出双手紧握住他尖挺的乳头，忽而用力，忽而放松，上下同时的攻击让小白爽得飞上了天，全然不顾周围的环境，呻吟声也逐渐升高，我的肉棒早已被他穴内我俩的体液淹没，在他的深处发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

我的囊袋随着节奏一下一下的打着他粉嫩的屁股，发出肉与肉撞击的啪啪声。每次我都将粗壮的肉棒完完全全地进入他早已泥泞不堪的肉穴，研磨几下后再全部抽出，只把龟头留在里面然后再又全力急速进入，每一下都进到深处，冲击着他的敏感点。

“嗯嗯……啊……哥哥……你的肉棒好大啊……顶的我好舒服……啊啊……好爽……顶到花心了……嗯……好麻……我受不了了……啊啊啊啊……好胀……爽死我了……哥哥……呜呜呜呜……我要飞了……”从小白嘴间倾泻而出的呻吟声，使我更加疯狂，我双手卡住他的芊芊细腰，进出的速度猛然加快，他流露出类似哭泣的浪叫。

他低声啜泣着，纤细的身体在肥大的校服里晃动着，他回头望向我，迷离的眼神把我的心智勾走，暗示我我正在在操弄的是一个不谙世事的高中生，他淫荡的身体需要有人来开发，来抚慰，而我，是唯一一个能满足他的人。

看他这诱人的纯真模样，我的肉棒再次胀大，更加发狠地冲入他的体内。突然间他全身僵硬地向后挺起，让我的肉棒清晰地感受到他达到高潮时连续的痉挛，好像一个吸盘紧紧地吸着我的龟头。这种紧暖麻酥的感觉由龟头传至全身，直及我的大脑皮层。

我双手把住他的小蛮腰，下意识的把肉棒迅速抽到肠道口，立刻臀部竭力前顶，迅猛进入，同时用力地把他的粉臀揽向我，与我的身体紧密地贴合在一起。霎时间一股热流颤抖着从我体内飞奔而出，狂野且猛烈地冲击着小白的深处。一股刚射完，下一股随即接踵而来，身内的精华连续喷发，点滴不留，全都被他吸走。滚烫的精液浇在他的小花心上，使尚在高潮中的小白再一次被顶上巅峰，全身抽搐被插射了。

真没想到今天他的高中生打扮以及入戏的表演让我如此性奋，许久我才将因射精而疲软的分身抽出他的肠道，他浑身无力，软软的趴在廊凳上，乳白色的精液从他微张的后庭里满满的淌出，混着高潮的体液顺着他白嫩的大腿缓缓流下。

小白已经疲惫不堪，我整理了一下他的校服，帮他把裤子穿上，抱着他，悄悄地离开了学校。


End file.
